Welcome
by Rei Shaman Montague-10
Summary: JUST PLEASE READ IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZE


**Welcome**

( "how long would it take to fall in love to someone you just know?")

* * *

By: Rei-chan

A simply day turns into an Extra Ordinary Day for Lucy Heartfilia, a day that might change her life into a colorful and blissful time. As she finally decide to confess her feelings to the Campus Dream Boy in Fairy Academy.

She had been holding her feelings for a long time, and now she finally decided to express her love to the guy that captured her heart. It started with crush until it turns to love.

Their second period had just ended and Lucy was sitting over the corner. Thinking critically, hands twitching, her anxiety gets tenser as she can't find the right words to express her love to the guy. More importantly that she worry most is that, her confession might be rejected, and her entire life perhaps might be jeopardize by just a love letter.

While busy working at her love letter, her best friend strides over to her, without noticing it. "Lu-chan" she greeted, as she bolted up from nowhere. Taking a peek at what she is doing "What are doing Lu-chan?" she asked nicely with smile at her face.

"Le-Le-Levy-chan" Lucy stuttered, she glanced at her friend and immediately hide that letter behind her. "No-Nothing, i-its just my" there was a pause, until Lucy came up to an excuse "Homework, right Homework for Aries-sensei" Lucy gave a weak laugh.

"Really?" she eyed her suspicious as for her tone was a playful one. Lucy sweat dropped, as she saw the expression that her best friend showing, an expression which doesn't believe to anything that she would say now. "then why are you hiding it?" she walks to the other side which Lucy hiding the letter and abruptly grabs it.

"Levy-cha-" she was cut off when Levy began to read it. Her eyes were fixed at the letter, as she reads it. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Lucy, she look at her for about a minute until a grin crossed over her face, a playful one.

"Lu-chan, so you do like Gray then" Unknowingly what do to, Lucy remained silent and a flushed of red came cross to her cheeks. Levy began to tease and tease her as she just stood still in embarrassment.

"Le-Levy please do don't tell anyone about this" she begged, the sparks of bliss in her eyes turned into anxiousness and blueness. "I'm still working on it, but the thing is I don't know if he is going to accept it or reject it. And it really worries me a lot"

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll help you at this. It'll only be a piece of cake, just like a walk in the park" Levy winked and handed to Lucy the letter "So you do know where his locker is right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's only one locker away from me" she replied with a smile, and begun to recall her moments with him.

"_oh, again!?" _

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, my locker is full of love letters again" Gray sighed_

"_well, you can't avoid that after all you're the dream boy in our academy" _

"_yeah, what's with that thing, I don't really like the sound of it. Every day I always dump this things in the trash it really frustrating you know"_

"_You never read your letters?" Lucy asked_

"_not really, if I'm in the mood, I give some of them to Erza. Just to entertain her"_

"_that is so unfair" Lucy blurted out_

"_What's so unfair on it?"_

"_Well, girls put an effort to it and everything they had. It's not bad to read them sometimes"_

"_You have a point, maybe I should read them next time"_

**vvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Are you okay?" Levy takes a chair and sat down beside her best friend.

"I'm fine , I just remember something"

"I worried for you. You've been spacing out from the moment I found out your secret, are you mad at me Lu-chan?"

"ha ha, what gave you that idea" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

"Oi, Oi what's the point in exchanging your locker?" asked a raven haired back, with a long hair.

"hmm, I have a plan so don't mind me"

"suit yourself"

**5pm**

"Lu-chan, it seems Gray didn't come to school are still going to put that in his locker?" asked Levy, waiting for to pack up her things. They were assigned to clean up their class so that's why there are the only ones in their room.

"Levy-chan, don't say it out loud, someone might heard it"

"Don't worry, we're just the only students here. Everybody already went home. So are you going to put it?" she asked once again. Levy was leaning at entrance door of their classroom.

"I guess so, I better put right now before someone sees it"

**OO**

"Oi, Natsu are coming or not?" asked Erza irritatedly, due to her work as Student council president she had lots of things to do, and slacking isn't in her to do list. Natsu, Gray and Erza had been friend since they were young, so to put this in words Erza know very know them well, inside and outside.

"Yeah, I forgot something in our class room. You and Mira can go ahead I'll just catch up with you" with a single wave Natsu went back to their classroom alone.

"Erza?" Is something wrong?" asked a white haired girl next to her. Mira and Erza were also acquaintances since they were young. They stayed in same school up until high school.

"Nothing, It's just weird that Gray didn't come to school today, that's all" replied Erza nonchalantly, but deep at her something is bugging her over.

"You worry much Erza, shall we go now?"

"yeah"

**OO**

"Hmm, wait? Did Natsu and Gray exchange locker?" Lucy thought, she glance at the other locker then back to Gray's locker which is next to her's now. Uncertain where will put it, she sit down for seconds and think "Gray didn't come to school today. So, someone must have switched it, but where should I put this letter on?" she thought thinking hardy.

"Hmm, where did I put that key?" Natsu muttered, he had been rambling that question all along the hallway. Trying to recall where he put the key to his house. Without that key he can't enter his house.

Lucy immediately stands up upon hearing the voice which she thought was near but it was a distant from what she thought. Natsu could sometimes have a loud voice, which everybody consider sometimes annoying and amusing.

To her panic, Lucy had put the letter next to hers which has Gray's name on it. Lucy immediately left the place after putting the letter, she wouldn't know to do if someone saw her putting it. But due to her panic, she didn't put the letter well, inside the locker. She thought she had put the letter inside it but she was wrong, there was a portion of the letter showing outside the locker. And Natsu immediately saw it.

"Hmm? What is this? A letter for me? a challenge letter?" Natsu thought, at once he put to his pocket and decided to read it later. He examine inside the locker if there was a key inside but there was no sign of it. "argh, where the hell did I put that key" he cursed out.

"Lu-chan are you okay?" asked Levy " did someone see you put the letter?" she asked

"No, but almost. Levy-chan" Lucy pants heavily "I think we should better leave now" still panting.

* * *

**Two days later**

"Lu-chan are you alright?" asked her best friend, who had been watching her the entire time of their class. Levy knows Lucy very well, so in other words Levy could tell if something is wrong on her or not. Levy switched seats from front to back, she seated beside her best friend and tried to console it.

"Levy-chan" she glanced at her with a long face "do you think Gray read my letter? It's been two days and it is impossible that he hadn't read it yet. I think he rejected it, I can't think another why he isn't responding. And lately this morning, I think he is trying to avoid me." Lucy said depressingly, she set down her head at her table and grow morosely there.

"Lu-chan" Levy seems a bit affected too. Seeing Lucy like that, makes Levy feel more anxious and she wouldn't just sit down and watch her best friend to be swallowed by depression for some petty love letter. "Lu-chan if it's okay to you I'm go-" Levy was cut off.

"Listen, to all senior students" it was a female voice, and Levy hardly recognize who's voice was it "due to some strange circumstances the 2 sections of seniors will be join together. All the faculty members had agreed to this matter and even the principal approve it. So all the senior students please proceed to the stage right now"

"hmm, I didn't heard about this?" Erza mumbled, quite relax and carefree about. Well she wouldn't really mind about it as long as there is no delinquents that hindered her.

"Erza, what does the teacher mean about 'strange circumstances'? did something happen when I was gone?" asked Gray casually, unconsciously tossing his uniform off again.

"Gray, your clothes" Mira said casually

"join together with the other class? Sound fun!" stated Natsu "hope that I will meet up that person" mumbled Natsu

"Huh? Did you say something Natsu?" inquired Gray, only wearing his underwear now.

* * *

"Nothing"

All senior students have proceeded to the indoor stage, all were curious and excited about how the seniors will mix up.

After an hour of meeting, all students proceed in their lunch. Lucy wasn't in the mood to take a lunch, she wanted to be a alone and think for a while. Unsure where her legs could take her off, she begun to space out while walking alone and finally found her herself in the roof top all alone.

Little did she know, someone was taking his nap in the same roof top that she was in right now. That person often takes his nap during lunch break in the roof, and he sometimes takes his lunch also in the roof which he is accompanied by his friends as well.

Peacefully snoring at the very same place, he begun to wake up when he heard some footsteps around by. He rise up and partly seated, and begun to stare Lucy silently.

"What to do?" did he really read the letter?" Lucy said to no particular.

"_Letter?"_

"What, what should I do if he starts to avoid me?"

"_He?"_

"Hmm, I shouldn't have put that lover letter to his locker" she sighed " I should have tell him personal"

"_Love letter? You mean…." He reached out for his pocket and grabbed something out. It was a small cute envelop with Gray's imprinted name on it. He slowly slid the envelop and silently read the letter._

* * *

Dear Gray,

I don't know where I should start, I know that you've been there for me in many times and I'm so grateful of that. You're always there to rescue me every time I could get in trouble, just like my knight shining armor. I know it sound ridiculous but that's how I look to you.

I know you've been wondering why I wrote this letter to you, and I know this might ruin our friendship. In case that you still have no clue, I going to straight to the point. I wrote this letter just too simply express my love to you, not as friends but as a maiden that had fallen to you. I know it's hard to believe that I really have fallen for you, after all this years that we've been friends, I just realize sudden that I love you. This feeling just seems to overflow every time I see you, every time I see you beguiling smile my heart skips a beat.

I've been enduring my feelings every time I'm with you, and it's really hard to do it. Whenever I see you with someone, I mean literally with girls, there's always a pain that strives through my heart. I know I don't have the right to be jealous but deep down inside me this jealousy is consuming and driving me crazy somehow.

I WILL PUT THE DECISION ON YOU, I YOU HAVE YOUR ANSWER JUST COME BY TO MY HOUSE ANYTIME.

Your friend,

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"_psst, ha ha" he burst into laughter after reading the letter, unconsciously that Lucy is still at the roof top._

"What the" Lucy turned around and saw a pink haired guy, laughing outrageously. Her eyes laid at the paper on his and to her utterly shocked she began to strides over him and smacked him. "Wha-What are you doing to my letter?" she asked furiously and mortify. "of all students in our Academy why this guy?" Lucy thought.

"Give back my letter" she demanded, with a piercing daggers shot to her eyes. Natsu stood up and dusted his uniform, he lean closer to her as their faces were a few inches away.

"Why would I?"

"I'll kill you if you don't" she retorted, giving him a death glare. Of course Natsu wasn't intimidated, instead hi raised up his hand where the letter is and replied.

"I would like to see that" he replied, grin

"Give me that!" Lucy was struggling to reach the letter at his hands. Trying hard to reach it, but it was no use because he was taller than her. "Come on just give it back"

"I'll give you this letter at one condition"

"What is it?" keeps struggling

"Do everything I say"

"why should i?"

"Well if you don't….

* * *

"Lu-chan where did you-"

"Yo!" Greeted Natsu behind Lucy, Levy glanced at Lucy but Lucy just gave a fake smile, which Levy immediately recognized it.

"Hey Natsu, What did you do to my best friend?" madly asked Levy

"Hmm, what do you mean by that Levy?" asked Natsu innocently, putting his hands behind his head as his usual manner. Lucy looked at Natsu then back to Levy.

"Do you know each other?" asked Lucy confused, she stood up in between of the two.

"Yeah, we've known one another since we were kids" Levy replied. The bell suddenly rings

"Oh, come on Lucy" Natsu grabs her wrist and pulled her away at Levy, leaving the girl behind utterly confused for what just happened

"I thought Lu-chan like Gray?" Levy thought

**1 week later**

Natsu and Lucy are getting closer to each other, and all the students in Fairy Academy notice this matter, even Gray. Everybody thought that Natsu might be the scariest guy in their school, because of all delinquents in their campus he is the worst them all. So sometimes girls are so scared to approach him and talk to him, the only girls can talk to him are Mira, Erza and Levy which is they are all his childhood friends.

At first Levy thought that Natsu might be bullying Lucy, but after a week of observing and investigating Levy dismiss the idea. Levy can be sure over protective to her best friend sometimes but that was all part of her gesture of friendship. Levy knows everything happened to Lucy, how parents died and how did she came from a rich family.

Natsu and Lucy were sharing their lunches and snacks now, and it all started that day. That day that Natsu started to black mail Lucy, but even though Natsu is black mailing Lucy. Lucy sometimes forgets about, because the times that she spending together with him, is the time that she enjoys most. She can only remember that she was black mailed when Natsu accidentally pissed her off.

Lucy had prepared a two layer of lunch box, which is for two people obviously. Upon open the lunch box Natsu immediately take it and dig up. All Lucy can do was smile and watched him eat like a pig, every single moment with may be precious to her.

"Geez Natsu, do you always eat like that?" Lucy asked, she begun to eat too but more in an elegant manner.

"What? What's the problem eating like this?" he asked with mouth full and with food all over to his face. Lucy chuckled at the sighted of Natsu with foods at his face. "What? What's so funny?" he asked annoyed. Lucy took out a tissue at her bag and wiped the stain of foods at Natsu's face.

"You wouldn't get a girl if you eat like that" Lucy pointed out, still wiping his face when suddenly Natsu pulled her closer to him and grinned.

"what are you saying I wouldn't get a girl?" he asked, looking at her brown orb eyes. His hands were around her waist as if he was ready to kiss her. From a distant place, Levy accidentally glance by the window and by a chance she saw the scene, her eyes widen in shocked and it got even farther when Natsu lean more closely to Lucy, only a inches away until they kiss.

"Oh, this is bad! This is bad what should I do?" Levy looked around and searched for something to throw at them. Levy once again gazed by the window and the situation was still the same. Without thinking Levy did something unthinkable.

"Oi, Natsu what are you doing to my best friend!" suddenly shout out Levy from the second floor of the building. Natsu and Lucy simultaneously glanced at her and give her a blank expression.

"Levy-chan?" muttered Lucy, she stared Levy for a while until it registered to her mind that she was almost kissed by Natsu. She immediately drawback and hide her blush.

"I'm not doing anything" Natsu replied.

* * *

Classic Club, a club which is consisted with 6 people and guest who is the president of the Club…..It's our very own Scarlet haired girl and the student council president, Erza. The other members are Mira who is the vice president of the club, Levy the secretarial, and the other members are Cana, Gray and lastly Natsu.

Erza, Gray and Mira are having a short meeting regarding on how Natsu neglecting his duty, when out of the blue Levy burst in and panting heavily.

"You're late Levy. You're lucky that we hadn't yet started."

"Erza" she gasped "we need to talk about Natsu"

"About that Levy, we also include that to our agenda"

"Is Natsu bullying Lucy!?" accusingly, asked Levy

"Lucy? Who's that?" Erza asked

"Are you sure about that Levy?" asked Gray, and immediately left the room wearing pants only.

"What's with this Lucy person are you talking about Levy?" asked Erza

"Oh, Erza you don't know?" asked Mira, who just join in at the conversation.

"Gray and Lucy are close friends Erza, don't you know that?" Everybody looked at Cana who was leaning back at the door, hands crossed.

"close friends? I never heard of it"

"oh, come on Erza. Everybody knows about it. Why don't you know it?" said Cana, taking out her fortune cards. "my cards says, a new revelation will unfold in 'a night where scarlet meets the sun in the midst of a blooming roses, the blue sky will bawl its jealousy among the roses that had bloom, but fear not for there will a big waves to stop them' that's what I foreseen"

"what is that suppose to mean?" asked Levy confusedly

"I see" Erza put her hand at her chin and begun to think "I think the scarlet was referring to me and the roses might be referring to Natsu, but who will bawl the jealousy?"

**OO**

"Natsu! Are you bullying Lucy?" accused Gray, who had just interrupted their review.

"Eh? What you mean by that you pervert" retorted Natsu , clenching his fist into fist fight

"You wanna piece of me buddy?"

"Bring it on" Natsu and Gray was about to brawl when suddenly Lucy interrupted them. She cleared her throat first.

"Natsu, stop picking fight with Gray" Natsu immediately stopped "and Gray, what do you mean by bullying anyway?" she turned to Gray

"Levy told us that Natsu is bullying you, that's why I rush in here to check if you're okay"

"I'm perfectly fine, Natsu didn't do anything to me. We' re just…"

"we're just dating moron" continued Natsu, trying to tease up Gray."

"Natsu" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"there's no way Lucy would date the likes you hot headed freak!" Gray turned around "We'll have a meeting tomorrow at the club, be sure to come or else the president woul-"

"I know" simply replied Natsu, and without further more words Gray left.

* * *

**One month later**

"What's taking him so long?" Lucy looked at her wrist watch for the 49 times, waiting for her pinked hair friend. This was the 5th time that Natsu was called by the classic club, due to neglecting his job and the rumors that keeps spreading around. Erza decided to settle it all at once. The 5 of them were already in club waiting patiently for Natsu who is always late for meetings.

Lucy got bored at waiting for Natsu, so she decided to pay a visit at the library. She begun to wander at the library upon entering it, she had examined the entire book shelf at the library and none of them catches her eye, until she finally reached the last shelf at the corner side of the library which is a little bit dark and not often visited.

"Natsu, have you heard the rumors that's spreading around the campus about you?" asked Erza, hands at table crossed legs  
" I also noticed that you always neglected your work and you also missing every time we have a meeting. Can you briefly explain this?"

"Uhmm, I think I'm going to quit the club" he stated,

"What? Are you sure about that Natsu?" asked Mira sadly

"I won't allow you Natsu. If this decision of yours is concerned to that person" Erza paused, she closed her eyes for a moment to think. A deep silent ensued "why don't you asked her to join in at our club, I've also like to meet this person"

"But, Erza how about our rules?" asked Cana calmly..

"we can't afford to lose a member in our team."

"Natsu, bring Lucy here right now"

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Natsu?"

"Found you, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you jerk!" I've been here for an hour waiting for you"

"sorry, the club president was lecturing me that's why it took me long enough to escape her ward." He grin " anyway do you want to join our club?"

"What club?"

"Classic club"

"What!?, you're a member of that club? I heard that they are extra ordinary students with special skills that incomparable and only the teachers of the academy know their identity. How did you join that club Natsu?" Lucy asked dumbfounded, she gaped in disbelief.

"Actually, I'm an original member of the club, and our number one rule is 'we mustn't let anyone know our secrets' but due to my in attitude the president decided to let you join the club"

"Hmm, I don't think that I'm suitable for that club Natsu" she lowered her head " I don't have any special skills"

"Gray is also a member of the club"

"Gray is a member too?"

"Yeah, so come on, join our club"

"so what if Gray is in your club that doesn't concern me anymore"

"But Lucy"

"Natsu, I'm sure you respect my decision"

"Hmm, if don't like to join our club then I have to spread that letter around the academy" he threatened

"Do whatever you want"

"Are you sure?"

"my feelings with Gray have already faded" Lucy muttered, "Anyway if you're not coming to our group study?"

"Come on Lucy"

"Yah Lu-chan why don't you join in our club, you won't lose anything"

"Levy-chan so you're in too?"

"Come on Lucy, it'll be fun" added Gray who was also lurking from darkness

"Gray?"

"So, Lucy"

"Kaichou?" Lucy looked at Natsu with confusement "Erza is in your club too?"

"Yeah, she's also the president of our club"

"Hello Lucy!"

"Mira-san you too?"

"I thought it was somebody name Lucy, but it was only you" Erza smiled "if you're still in daze about joining in our club, we could wait your answer. Just feel free to tell Natsu. You're very welcome in our club."

* * *

**this is my first story so please review!**


End file.
